Scooper Roidmude
The Scooper Roidmude (voiced by Hiroshi Naka) is actually Roidmude 033 who's originally a Bat-Type (バット型 Batto-gata) combatman, is one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze, and managed to evolve into the Scooper Roidmude (スクーパーロイミュード Sukūpā Roimyūdo). Roidmude 033 originally hunted Kusaka and tried to copy his data but since Kusaka's greed was weaker, he had forced to corrupt the man and fulfill his desire. Knowing of his intent to enact revenge on Kaishima City Buildings for accusing his reports as frauds a year ago, 033 used some of Kusaka's desire to temporarily evolve into Scooper Roidmude to destroy the company's buildings and for Kusaka to get scoops for his news. His former friend, Kenta, discovers his relation with Scooper and seeks the Special Investigation Unit to stop him. After Kyu revealed Kusaka's latest target, International Sport Stadium, Kenta and Kiriko tried to stop him but have themselves trapped in a Heavy Acceleration. There, Scooper finally achieved his full evolution and tried to terminate Kusaka too but Drive appeared and overpowered him with Tridoron. Scooper was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's Full Throttle with the Door-Ju. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Since he was unable to fully copied Kusaka's data, 033/Scooper bent himself on trying to fulfil his host's desires in order to achieve his full evolution. However, when he completing his evolution state, he seems Kusaka was unnecessary and attempted to kill him. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Flight: Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Corruption Inducement: Roidmude 033 can corrupt his host if he cannot fully copy them due to weak desires. * Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment: Roidmude 033 can synchronize with selected humans as an alternative to evolve. During this state, Roidmude 033 must constantly fulfil his host's desire and vengeance until he is fully evolved and has no need of him. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Camera Body: By using a large camera lens in his body, he can twist it to get snapshots that can be manipulable. * Fluoroscopic Vision: He can zoom in to a building to capture its internal structure. * Photographic Manipulation: He can remove internal metals from buildings just by destroying it from his snapshot. * Energy Blast: He can fire a destructive blast from the camera lens on his body. * Energy Wave: He can release a wave of energy that pushed his opponent backwards. When used during his imperfect evolution, it temporarily revert him back to his combatman form. * Photographic Materialization: He can materialize objects such as steel beams and rubble from a photo. * Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment: Scooper Roidmude can synchronize with selected humans as an alternative to evolve. During this state, Scooper Roidmude must constantly fulfil his host's desire and vengeance until he is fully evolved and has no need of him. Arsenals * Special Badge (特殊なバッジ Tokushuna Bajji): A flash memory-shaped badge, this one allowed human users to withstand Heavy Acceleration. Once they were no longer needed for Scooper Roidmude, he would remove the badge. This object preceded Roidmude 018's Slowdown Wristbands. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyclops Category:Bats Category:Robots Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Hiroshi Naka Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Photokinetic Characters